People are Idiots
by Chezika
Summary: The things that happen to that computer desk …


**Title:** People are Idiots  
><strong>Sum:<strong> [Prompt: either elsa or anna plays LoL and gets really worked up about it |D the other has to calm her down. or... distract her during matches~] The things that happen to that computer desk …  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun. I also do not own League of Legends, Riot owns that. =D  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** [Elsanna]; Elsa, Anna, the idiots who play in Bronze.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> excessive cussing… it IS League of Legends… you're not doing it right if you are calling all of your teammates fucktards xD  
><strong>Links:<strong> none yet  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Dedicated to my friend, Pandy. Enjoy. =D

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

"No you idiot! Why would you do that?!"

The yell from the computer room down the hall causes Elsa's head to perk up from the book in her hands, she'd decided to read rather than watch Anna indulge in her new addiction: League of Legends. The girl had been playing practically non-stop for weeks now; with breaks for food, school, and work. Elsa didn't know when her sister found the time to sleep, she sure as hell wasn't sleeping the bed with her every night like she did before discovering the game.

"Anna? Try not to yell at pixelated beings!" Elsa yelled from their bedroom as she turned her eyes back to the book in her lap. There was blissful silence once more. The words on the page began to envelop her imagination once again, painting a picture in her mind's eye of the adventure within.

"God-fucking-damnit-you-fucking-idiot! JUST FUCK YOUR SHIT!" The book hits her crossed legs once more, an aggravated groan breaking from her throat out through her lips and into the air. "Why? WHY?! That makes no sense! He's the fucking tank! Attack the ADC you goddamn idiot!" A platinum eyebrow raises as Elsa continues to hear Anna cuss at the unknown other players, calling them names that would make a sailor blush. _How does she know all of these words?_ More cussing. A loud banging sound as Anna no doubt hits the already beat-up computer desk, and then a defeated groan that echoed. "You guys are idiots… why do I keep playing with you?" Elsa hears. "No, I know you guys can play… but this is Ranked. I'd like to get out of Bronze at some point…" Annoyance is clear in the younger girl's voice. "No, we're not dropping the only good player on the team so that you can get your buddy in here. Fuck no." A pause. "Fine then, drop me, see if I fucking care." Another loud commotion as Anna throws the headset she had on.

There's a frustrated yell as a thump echoes into the bedroom, _Anna threw the chair…_ And then, suddenly Elsa is no longer alone. "Elsa? I love you." She says before face-planting into the mattress; her legs hanging haphazardly off the side.

"I know, Anna." Elsa responds as she turns her eyes back to her book.

"**People are idiots." **Anna spoke, Elsa mouthed along with the muffled words. After a moment of silence, Anna lifted her head up. "You're supposed to be making me feel better…" Anna pouts. Nothing. Elsa continues to read. "Ellllsaaaaaa." The blonde doesn't move, her eyes moving as she takes in each new letter and word.

Deep within the mythical world of the novel, Elsa didn't see it coming. "Ooof!" The book is knocked from her hands, her reading glass fall off her left ear, barely hanging on her face—and the pillow that she was hit with settles against her shoulder. "Really?" She said, looking to Anna with a raised eyebrow, while the redhead grins. Grabbing the pillow, Elsa is quick to use it as a weapon and knocks the younger girl in the side of the head—Anna tumbles off the bed with a yelp.

"Hey! No fair!" Comes the whine as Anna lays on the floor, her legs up on the bed—toes wiggling. "I wasn't ready."

"All's fair in love and war."

And thus… the pillow fight of distraction began.

-x-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So… what Anna says? Totally me every League of Legends match… normal people have Road Rage, I cuss out the computer monitor, and beat up the computer desk (which is actually the dining room table because I play on my laptop).

Lol. Hope you enjoyed it. =D


End file.
